


Delectable

by GoringWriting



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, Blood, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gore, Hannibal AU, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Murder, Murderers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Stephen Strange, Parent Tony Stark, Psychological Torture, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, stephen is Hannibal, tony is will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Tony Stark is just trying to live his life. Teach his class of FBI trainees, and not use his imagination again. Until Special Agent Nick Fury comes to use his imagination. Then Tony meets the enigmatic Dr. Strange and his life takes a more...hungry...turn.The Hannibal AU I've been promising





	1. Chapter 1

“I break down the front of the Vanko’s house, kicking the door in and immediately drawing my gun and shooting Mr. Vanko as the security alarm blares louder and louder in my ears to a near deafening crescendo. With near surgical precision I sever the arteries I was aiming for. He will die watching me take what is his away from him.

This is my design.

I turn to Mrs. Vanko who is frantically pressing buttons on the security system hoping for someone to come.

They won’t…

“I shoot her as well, through her neck, missing everything important. It’s not fatal, but it does paralyze her. 

She won’t be able to move but that doesn’t mean she won’t feel pain. She will feel pain so intense she’d wish she was dead before I finally grant her peace. She will feel pain and she can’t do anything about it.

This is my design.

“I make my way over to the alarm and punch in the off code with ease. It’s laughable how much we’ve come to depend on strings of numbers, of birthdays or street numbers to keep us safe. 

I pick up the phone when it rings already having my phone set up to play my recording. Of course I tapped their phone, just in case. It’s of Mrs. Vanko’s voice or the last call she made to her security company. 

“This is DDX. Who am I speaking with,” the man says and I smile.

This is my design.

I play the recording I have of Mrs. Vanko’s call to them last time there was a false alarm and I lock my eyes on her the entire time. She can hear me, but she cannot do anything to stop me. This is where it gets truly horrifying for Mrs. Vanko.”

Tony stops talking and takes a deep breath and blinks his eyes focusing on the students in his classroom and he takes another deep breath his head foggy and his mouth dry. He coughs into his hand and slides a hand into his pocket and grips the ball inside and squeezes it.

“Everyone has thought about killing someone one way or another. Be it your own hands or the hand of God. We wish that the person that we hear about on the news, we think about pushing the person walking too slow. Now think about killing Mrs. Vanko,” Tony says allowing the pictures of the crime to be projected behind him. He doesn’t need to look, he knows what was done. He looks around at his students, eyes locking on cheeks, mouths, noses, anything but eyes.

“I want you all to tell me, why did she deserve this, what’s your design? And please don’t reduce this to a male penetrative control issue. You know very well that it is the lazy man’s explanation and I am expecting more from you,” Tony says watching as his students start exiting the classroom, not listening to what he has to say now that class is over. Tony signs and presses the heels of his hands against his eyes and when he moves them he sees Special Agent Nick Fury standing there watching him.

“Mr. Stark,” Fury says walking a little closer him, “I’m Special Agent Nick Fury. I lead the Behavioral Science Unit.”

“I know who you are Nick. We’ve met,” Tony says sticking his glasses onto his face, blocking direct sight to Fury’s eyes, and sliding his hands into his pocket.

“Yes we have. If I recall we had a disagreement about the name of the museum.”

“The Evil Minds Research Museum. It’s hammy and slightly pandering. One would think that someone working in the behavioral science unit would have noticed that,” Tony says reaching around for his bag.

“The great Tony Stark, you’re quite the hot topic in psychological circles and you choose to hitched your horse to a teaching post. I thought you don’t like to be sociable?” Fury asks.

“Talking at them and talking to them are two different things. This isn’t social in the least,” Tony says and flinches when Fury reaches out and pushes the glasses Tony had carefully positioned up higher on his nose and Tony quickly looks away when his their eyes meet.

“So…” Fury says drawing Tony’s attention, but not his eyes before continuing, “Where do you fall on the spectrum?”

“I fail to see how that is your business?” Tony says biting his lip.

“I want to know what I’m working with,” Fury says.

“My horse, as you called it, is hitched to a post closer to autism than to narcissists and sociopaths,” Tony says and wants to curse when he realizes he is starting to talk like Fury. 

“But you can emphasize with them?”

“I can emphasize when anyone, that doesn’t mean I want to. It’s not about the personality disorders, it’s no more than an active imagination” Tony says and starts moving towards the exit of his classroom.

“Then can I borrow your imagination?” Fury asks and Tony feels his shoulders hunch, he could refuse but deep down he knows he won’t.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony follows Fury as they walk across campus, ducking around students on their way to this class or that. One their ways to hang out with friends or family. Tony can’t help but be slightly envious of them. They never see themselves shoving poles through corpses or tearing flesh. They never wake in the night not sure who they are or who they were.

They don’t have designs.

“Eight boys from eight different Minnesota campuses abducted in the last eight months. One every month,” Fury says as they walk and Will flinches as one of the students zooms past him nearly touching him. 

“Last I heard there were seven,” Tony says as they walk inside and there a few people in here compared to when they were outside.

“We tagged the eighth victim about three minutes before I walked into your lecture hall,” Fury admits and Tony feels his teeth sink into his upper lip. Why does the FBI always need his help? It’s not like he’s something special. He could easily get help from all of these PHD people who are always trying to research and exam him. Surely they would be happy to help. 

“You keep calling them abductions, doesn’t that seem a little too much like wishful thinking? The only thing that makes you think that they are alive is that there are no bodies. We both know that doesn’t mean anything,” Tony says.

“We don’t have anything! That’s my problem. We have no bodies, no blood, no hair! All we have is empty evidence kits!” Fury says and Tony closes his eyes.

“Then your answer is obvious Nick. Those boys weren’t taken from where you are thinking they were. You should know that by now,” Tony says.

“Then where were they taken from?” Fury demands.

“I don’t know...I just know they were taken from somewhere else,” Tony says. He follows Fury into an office where a map of what he’s assuming is Minnesota is tacked up to the bulletin board and Tony notes the different blue squares tacked to the map already and Tony watches as Fury tacks one final one to mark where the newest victim was taken from. 

Tony also watches as Fury takes down a photo and carefully hands it over to Tony and Tony jerks back a tiny bit.

“I don’t like to be handed things. Put it on the table and I will pick it up,” Tony says and he can see Fury roll his eyes and leave it on the table and Tony picks it up and looks at the graduation photo of a boy who looks so excited for the world. 

“The latest victim?” Tony asks and Fury nods.

“Eugene Thompson. He disappeared on Friday. He was supposed to house sit for his parents over the weekend after getting home from school feed the cat you know that kind of thing, but he never made it.”

“This clinches it that one through seven are dead. Our killer went out and got a new toy to play with.”

“Since he’s the most recent then we’re going to focus on him,” Fury says.

“Quick question… how long did it take for you to set this whole thing up. The map, the pictures, the innocence?” Tony snaps and they stare at each other for a second and hen Tony sees that Fury isn’t going to answer he sighs and looks back over at the pictures next to each missing mark.

“This is all very cookie cutter. That’s a lot of wind-chaffed skin. Same hair color. Same eye color. Roughly same age, height, weight. What is it about all these boys?” Tony says softly and then blinks.

“It’s not about all of them. We are so blind. It’s about one specific one of them. He’s like some fucked up twisted version of Willy Wonka. Every boy is a candy bar. And in all those candy bars, hidden in the middle, we will find the one true intended target. My golden ticket,” Tony breathes out and claps a hand over his mouth movements becoming more jerky than usual. He hadn’t intended to slip.

“Is he reliving it or building up to it?” 

“Neither. He wouldn’t want him to be singled out. Wouldn’t want us to know how how special he was. I would and so would you Nick,” Tony breathes out.

“I want you closer this.”

“No. You have Potts at Harvard and Rhodes at Georgetown. They are fully capable of doing what I can do. There is nothing special about what I can do,” Tony says and he steps back away fro Fury eyeing the door. 

“You know that’s a lie Tony. The way you think is special in and of itself.”

“I bet there’s been a lot of talk about the way I think.”

“You are capable of jumps that even I can’t explain.

“That’s where you are wrong. There is always evidence, it’s always there, right in front of you. You are just as able to see it as I am. You just don’t. Your brain recognizes the danger it would be in should you actually use that evidence. It knows that human minds were not meant to be able to do it. You do not see because you know you shouldn’t,” Will says.

“You said that it’s all about evidence.”

“Of course that is what you would focus on. Not the danger that I keep trying to tell you about, warn you about,” Tony says with a sigh. No one ever listens to him about his fears of how dangerous what he can do is.

“Help me find some evidence,” Fury says and Tony starts to shake his head and Fury is so close he only has the option to look at either him or the map and Tony can feel the eyes of each of those boys practically staring into his soul. Can feel their voices crying out for him to do something to help them.

“You don’t know what you are asking,” Tony says and takes a couple of deep breaths.

“I think I have a pretty good idea,” Fury says and Tony shuts his eyes.

“No you don’t. Finding your evidence might require me to be sociable,” Tony says with a sigh.


End file.
